Dear you
by Neru Kagamine
Summary: a LenxNeru fanfic dont like dont read anyways this is my friends fic and I will edit the summary later
1. Chapter 1

**Dear you**** (1)**  
**CHAPTER 1**  
**January 31**  
**Neru's POV**

"Neru-chan! How can you be so cute and stubborn!" Len said to me while laughing and hugging me tightly making me laugh along. "well, I don't really know...I never called myself 'cute' before so hmf!" I said as len rested his chin on my head and started laughing. Len and I were both walking to the store to get Rin more oranges because I could've thrown one at someone...maybe...but Len wanted to come along in case someone tried to kidnap me-teenagers have been getting kidnapped over the last few weeks...- "well I did so you are! So be my cute stubborn little Neru~!" Len said to me gently kissing my forehead and walked beside me holding my hand tightly. "no ones going to ever take you away from me, you are mine and no one else's. I am not letting you get taken from me Neru." Len said as he stopped walking and put me into a hug fearing that I would get kidnapped. "don't worry about me, it's okay I'll always be with you Len!" I told him wrapping my arms around him resting my head on his chest. He squeezed me tighter and gave me a happy warm smile. "I love you Neru, and there for, let's go get the oranges!" Len said as he briefly picked me and put me down as we started to walk again making me giggle.

**Lens POV**

Once we reached the store, it took us 5 minutes to find the oranges and gave me time to realize how close Valentines Day was. I made a mental note where everything was, and helped Neru pay for the fruit. "that will be ¥250." the cashier stated while studying Neru while she got the correct amount and gave a weird look to me as if she was a little awkward seeing the woman just stare at her. "okay and what's your name?" the cashier asked Neru. Instead, Neru and I didn't reply and got the oranges. "no ones business ma'am so have a nice day!" Neru said taking my hand as we walked out.  
"what a creep..." I said squeezing Neru's gentle hand and got a squeeze back. "agreed...why would she want my name?" Neru replied worriedly. "don't know but truthfully, I'd ask to if I didn't know you and you were just as beautiful." I said kissing her soft cheek noticing it turn a bright crimson. "maybe she's yuri or maybe she's you in another life." Neru giggled as she kissed my chin. I laughed to. We ended up giggling and hugging the rest of the way to the house we shared with our team. As we entered, Neru fell to the ground laughing at what was going on; Meiko and Rin were dancing and singing to Kesha or what ever her name was. Everyone was cheering and laughing at Neru's response. "n-Neru! Y-you okay?" ruko said to her still laughing and sat down in front of her. Next was gumi and Nero. When Neru was finally calmed down I started to laugh and closed the front door of the house. I carried Neru to her room and sat us both on the bed, noticing bread on her bed...Teto was the one who got hit in the face with the orange...by neru... "s-shit." was all neru could say while she crept up to me and hugged me tightly for protection just as Teto slammed the door open with a bloody nose..."OLIVER OLIVER HE HE WAS ON TH THE TELEVISION THING HE WAS SO SO SO SO SO HOT Neru!" she yelled not knowing I was there until she opened her eyes and received a leek stuffed in her mouth by Miku who was going nuts... "HES MINE TETOOO KAITO WON'T MIND! BUT OLI-BABE IS MINEEE!" Miku yelled jumping up and down making Neru sweat drop but making me hug Neru. "Neru's mine, and you can't have her!" I yelled back as picked her up. "I AM A SUPER HEROOO!" I yelled making neru laugh and kissed me. Out of no where gumi ran in with ruko, threw a banana at me, and grabbed Neru away making her flip out and reach for me. "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! TRIPLE RAPEEE!" Neru yelled trying to get out of there strong grasp but instead got a bucket of cold water on her stomach by Rin making her shriek in horror. I quickly ran over to Neru and grabbed her carrying her over my arms and ran outside while getting a carrot thrown at me but dodged it while jumping over the fence and in a pile of snow making sure Neru didn't get any colder which she didn't and I did. "lens a super heroooo!" she yelled grabbing my cheeks to her and kissed my cold lips with her warm lips. "I love that song!" kaito yelled grabbing Neru and running back to the house while neru threw his ice-cream out of his hands and down his shirt making him drop her and scream. "STAY THE HELL AWAY ONLY Len CAN HAVE ME YANDERES!" I heard Neru yell in the house as I got up and ran over not expecting a rice ball to hit my leg and make me fall on top of Neru from behind... "HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU!?" Neru shouted wiggling around as I got hit in the stomach by her legs and yelped. "Len?! HOW WHAT AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled squeezing me tightly and kissing my nose and chin leaving my lips for last making me forget what even happened and go along. "Len I think you should just be mine so I can kick their lovely asses and send them to hell!" Neru said while grabbing me to her in a hug and wrapped herself around me grabbing the broom and holding it up to stay away.  
I laughed and got up with her still on my but holding for dear life as she started swinging the broom and hit Gumi, Rin, and Teto in the head leaving Ruko for last which she jumped out of my arms for. "lens mine neru!" she yelled throwing a fist to Neru's stomach as Neru jumped up doing a backwards cartwheel and ran to her kicking her in the stomach and ran to me. "LET'S CONTINUE THIS TONIGHT!" kaito and Meiko yelled making everyone else go nuts and agree. "DEAL!" ruko and Neru both yelled shaking hands as Neru was still in my arms. "by the way, Len you are the prize." Meiko said while walking away. "I think it should be a singing contest, and they both should sing with Len!" Rin said jumping up and down with Miku. "deal." ruko said turning and walking to her room. I looked down at Neru and pecked her softly on the nose and walked her to her room. "what song?" I asked as I tickled her making her laugh and tickle me back as I fell to the ground on her carpet. "I did have a couple in mind..." she said jumping on me and began tickling me more as I screamed and started laughing even more as I attacked her in the armpits. "NYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" she squealed as I took over tickling her neck.  
"Len! Where's Neru's data for her ethnic!" Rin yelled at me slamming my door open as I was looking for my outfit choice as well. "uhhhmm it's probably in here let me look I'm also looking for my data outfit." I told Rin as she grabbed Neru's case looking for ethnic and pulled out her bathing suit one laughing and thinking of using it until Neru ran in wearing a towel and her hair down as she pushed Rin out of the way then realising what she chose, and pinched her ear. "YOU PERVERT I NEED THE ETHNIC!" Neru yelled then noticing I was there laughing and grabbed her ethnic data running to her room with her cheeks turning a bright pink. "Len, you saw nothing!" Rin yelled covering my eyes and ran out putting Neru's data box away putting her bathing suit one in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear You**** (2)**  
**CHAPTER 2**  
**January 31**  
**Mikus POV**

"so just wear your regular outfit and uh sing and dance I guess." I said to Roku as she was flipping out. I really wanted Neru to win so her and Len could stay together but then again Ruko was a good friend I've known all my life, and Neru only from when she joined our team VOCALOID 5 years ago. But Len and Neru just seemed so adorable together... "MIKU PAY ATTENTION!" ruko yelled at me causing my to fall of my chair. "SORRYYYY!" I yelled worriedly hoping I didn't offend her there for she'd start flipping out... "what ever anyways so what song should I sing?!" she asked me helping me back up on the chair. "maybe POPIPO, or iNSaNiTY, or-" she cut me off-"MAGNET!" she yelled jumping up. "NOOO! That's their song ruko!" I shouted getting up from my chair. "YOU BETRAYER!" she yelled back slapping me across the face bringing tears to my eyes. "they belong together Ruko! Just stop! I can't be your friend anymore if you don't accept that!" I yelled walking out of her room as she followed me to my room and started to get angry. "he was mine you little idiot!" she yelled making Meiko come out and snap. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" she yelled as I ran in my room and slammed the door locking it so Ruko wouldn't get in. "OPEN UP OPEN UPPP!" Ruko being yelling and pounding on my door. I began to cry leaning myself on my door as I grabbed my phone and texted Neru and Rin. I didn't want Len to know cause he will hate Ruko forever and she was still my best friend.  
to-rinny  
to-Neru kagamine  
-from-Miku shion  
-Ruko is losing her mind on my door and I'm rlly scared DON'T TELL LEN THO PLZZ  
wait wut  
wtf u meanin gurl  
wwaaaaaait R U OK?  
-ruko is rlly mad at me n slapped me across the face cuz I told her no on the song magnet  
SHE'S DEAD IM COMING IN A TOWEL OR NOT  
LEMME HELP N get dressed neru T-T  
-DON'T HURT HER! N ya get some clothes on -.-  
IK but I only see lens clothes here ;~:  
I DARE U TO WEAR E-YAA WEAR EM THEN HELP ME BUT DON'T HURT HER  
errrr ok fine but I still gonna punch her or idk  
THROW AN ORANGE AT HER FOR ME THEN WE CAN BOTH GO GET MORE  
KK DEALZ N Miku don't worries it's just an orange and a run  
-Ook but nvm  
ya n KK b waiting at the front door  
;) gotcha Rin~

Oh god...this won't be good... "DAMN I LOOK SEXY!" Neru yelled from somewhere making me quietly laugh but making ruko walk away, probably to Neru. Next thing I know or hear...is Neru... I got out of my room and saw it all... "KKKYYYAAAAAAAAHH! TAKE THAT YANDERE! BWAHAGAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAAA!" she yelled throwing the orange bag making 6-8 oranges fly out and hit her and Meiko who ran for blood... "Rin IM COMING BUT MEIKOS FOLLOWING!" Neru screamed making Len come out of his room looking for his clothes and realised Neru was wearing them. "awwwwe! Neru!" he laughed and walked back in his room. "Len! YOU ARE DEAD AND YOU ARE MINE!" ruko yelled running after him making him run towards Nero who was talking to gumi. "HELP!" he screeched making gumi take pictures of it all. Oh god...

**Neru's POV**

"RUNNN!" Rin yelled to me seeing Meiko still running after me who was right behind me. "I'M SO FREAKING COLD!" I yelled out stopping and surrendering. Meiko jumped on me and started pinching me on my cold arms. "s-stop! Ri-Rin made me!" I yelled as Rin fell to the ground laughing. "I know and I'm cold but take my sweater Neru." Meiko said helping me up and gave me her sweater which was grey and on the sleeves made it like gloves having my fingers show from the knuckle down. "thank you Meiko!" I said as she ran off and into the house. "come on Neru let's go!" Rin yelled throwing an orange peel at my cold face. "coming!" I yelled back as I caught up and smacked her butt then running even faster making her speed up. "NERU STOP! GET OVER HERE NOW I'M NOT KIDDING! PLEASEE!" Rin yelled back making me stop and turn to her and start to run until I was grabbed around my waist and pulled while something over my face which made me feel drowsy. "NERRRRUUUUUUU!" Rin yelled to me making it the last thing I heard.

**Lens POV**

I heard a loud yell from Rin screaming Neru's name as I was looking for a sweater. "n-Neru? R-Rin?" I stuttered as I jumped up and ran outside wearing only a T-shirt, shorts, and my sneakers. "Rin WHAT'S WRONG WHERE'S Neru!?" I yelled at Rin who was running towards the house and bumped into me crying and screaming. "h-help! N-Neru was t-taken a-annd the people w-were chasing me!" she cried and screamed making everyone else from our house come out. "w-what is going on?" haku asked with her crutches in her hands.-she broke her ankle sledding with Ruko who was her cousin.- "NO NO NO!" I screamed making Meiko run over to me and hug me tightly like she was my mom and I broke my bike. I thought of Meiko as my mom, she was known for it to. "Len don't worry s-she will be back...I know n-Neru. She will probably be back tomorrow." she said crying her eyes out along with me. "Neru! Noooo!" Gumi cried falling to the ground just as Teto started to cry as well as everyone else. "Neru NOOO I'M COMING YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled jumping up and running where Rin came from as Nero started to scream in shock. Miku started to follow me and ended up being grabbed into a hug by Kaito who looked at me.  
When I stopped, I knew for sure that this was where the assholes took her, by Meikos sweater, Neru's hair tie, Neru's now broken cellphone, and my tie that went with my outfit she was wearing. I fell to the ground crying nonstop knowing I broke my promise, her now being kidnapped, and realizing how much I don't deserve a beautiful princess she was. "I'm so so so so sorry Neru!" I yelled falling in the snow and started screaming and crying clutching her cellphone and smelled her hair tie smelling her banana shampoo bringing more tears on. After a couple minutes, Meiko ran over to me and picked my cold body just getting frost bite and ran back to the house as I was still screaming and crying. "LENN! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU ALMOST DIED!" Rin yelled hitting me until Meiko spoke up making everyone except me look up. "Rin SHUT UP AND EVERYONE SHUT UP! LEGS RIGHT HERE SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND UNDERSTAND HIS PAIN! WHERE'S THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS?! SHE'S NOT HERE, SO SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" as everyone obeyed, Meiko brought me to my bed and got me a pair of clothes from the dryer. My pants, and Neru's shirt that I gave her which said 'I love u Neru so smile!' it began to make me cry even more knowing she probably wasn't smiling even tho I still love her. "I'm going to make dinner so get dressed before the heat goes away from them and work on a song for Neru." Meiko said as she left and closed the door. I always made songs for Neru, her favorite was 'super hero', which was a favorite of a lot of us.  
Once I got dressed, I had decided to finish one of my songs for her called  
'butterfly on your right shoulder', even though Rin wants to sing it with me because she made the title. Thinking about Neru and songs kept on bringing up memories and wonderful times we did and had together. It brought back the memory of when we were all young and little kids, and Neru joined our team along with her brother and best friend Haku. Well, Neru wasn't as stubborn, but being 11, her hair was still in pig-tails like Mikus, but her hair was wavy, not very long, and more of a strawberry blond which now her hair is golden-amber. But, Neru was always smiling and full of giggles meeting everyone, until she met me. She began to be the tsundere she is today, always blushing, stubborn, and sweet on the inside. That night, she softly knocked on my door, and told me her true feelings to me;her weird warm feeling inside we call 'love'. "Len-kun, I don't know why...but when ever I'm around you, or someone says your name, I get this really weird warm feeling inside...do you know what I mean tho? Your the only one I want to tell this to...because everyone else will make fun of me and so on, but I can't tell your not like that." she said bravely to me as we were sitting on my bed playing with the blanket. I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it making her blush and look up at me and studied me. When she was done, she quickly pecked my cheek, and skipped out of my room quietly, and into hers. I began to blush at the memory, knowing now she would totally deny it making me never give up to where she says she does and kisses the same cheek. "TIME FOR DINNER GUYS!" Meiko yelled to us all from the kitchen. I walked over to Neru's room almost forgetting she was gone when kaito have me a look for almost knocking on her door, causing me to cry and go back to my room as everyone just went dot the kitchen with tears in their eyes. I threw myself on the floor and began screaming Neru's name into the carpet in my room while crying receiving hot tears to unravel down my cheeks missing her and knowing how much better I shoud of been to her. I jumped up from my floor and ran out of my room while throwing on my coat and shoes as I got outside. "LEN! DON'T GO NOO!" Rin yelled running after me bare foot in the snow. "MAKE ME Rin! I PROMISED HER I WOULD NEVER LET HER LEAVE ME! I FAILED!" I yelled back making Rin run back to the house and started to flip out throwing things at me including knifes and forks. "HAVE FUN YOU ASSHOLE!" Rin yelled back as a knife reached my arm cutting my coat. Crazy bitch! I need to find Neru so go screw yourself! "GOOD BYE RIN!" I yelled throwing a knife back as it hit a plant Rin and I planted with Meiko when we were 8 which turned into a mess of weeds.  
I began to get cold as it got darker outside. "WHAT THE HELL! MIKUO SHUT UP AND HELP ME OUT HERE!" someone yelled to a familiar boy that looked like Miku as did the 'someone' who was a girl with black hair in pig-tails. "SHUT UP AND NO! I'M STOPPING THIS NONSENSE! IT'S WRONG ZATSUNE IT'S WRONG!" the familiar boy yelled back to the black haired girl walking towards me and away from the black haired girl 'Zatsune'. "oh my freaking god Jeez she's annoying!" they boy yelled again only 1 foot behind me who quickly caught up. "what's up kid? I'm Mikuo." he said putting his hand out to shake hands which I ended up to stop walking. "I'm looking for my girlfriend who was kidnapped. My names Len by the way and nice to meet you so excuse me." I said as I walked off making him turn pale and look back at the Zatsune girl. "Len dude! I can help! I know where she is! But I need to know what she looks like first." Mikuo yelled making me stop and listen. How could he possibly know?


End file.
